Tragedy,Bring's People Together
by ISEEYOUSTANDINGTHEREALONE
Summary: Read&Review, I edited it!It's a One-Shot but I want to make a sequel!


Authors Note: This is a more dramatic fic; I obviously do not own Glee or any of the characters! Yes I have, took it down and edited it because someone asked me if I was foreign, so yeah I kind of took it to heart, especially when that person hasn't even wrote a story.

Summary: There is a terrible tragedy that hits McKinley.

Pairing: Quinn/Finn and Rachel/Puck at the end!

Puck's POV

The sound of beeping filled my ears everything was a blur when I tried to open my eyes the last thing I remembered was a girl's scream and then it was all black. A man in a white coat came closer to me and started to shine a light in my eyes it was obviously a doctor. My vision started to kick in more and then my mom appeared next to me holding my hand. "Honey, I am so glad you are alright I couldn't take it if you were hurt" she said sheepishly. "Fire" I mumbled. "Well I didn't want to get into that, but I might as well tell you, that girl Brittany from glee club died during the fire when everything collapsed on you and the other kids, luckily everyone else is fine" she said sadly. I sat there quiet for a few minutes not saying another word.

Santana's POV

"What the hell happened" I thought quietly to myself as my mom and dad entered the room. "Honey we have something very important to tell you" my mom said teary eyed. "There was a fire at your school, two people died" my dad said serious. "Well wh…." I was interrupted. "One of those people was…" my mom trailed off and busted out crying. "One of those people was Brittany" my dad finished. Right then I felt a gash in my stomach forming bigger and bigger, everything started to come back to me, me, Brittany, Finn, Quinn and Puck were in detention because of the fight Puck and Finn got into and then that started a fight between me and Quinn and Brittany was just there trying break all of us up and then after 30 minute the fire alarm started to go off but then Brittany forgot her purse and she refused to leave it so I stayed with her and then they came back for us and that was it. There was a scream that sounded a lot like Brittany. "How could this happen she was my best friend this is all my fault I started the fight I am the reason all of us ended up in detention , and the only reason Brittany was still there when the fight happened was because I asked her for a ride home" I cried. "Oh honey this is not your fault

Finn's POV

"Finny honey how are you are you okay, do you remember what happened" my mom squealed impatiently as my eyes started to flutter open.

Quinn's POV

I felt cold and achy the doctor was talking to my parents about me,(or that's what I assumed) I had heard my name come up quite a few times, I could remember everything that had happen from me, Santana, Finn, Puck and Brittany getting detention to half the school collapsing it was burn in my mind the way Brittany screamed when she was trapped under that big pile of debris , I was awake while everyone was passed out, I tried to pull the things off of her one bye one, but I couldn't and Puck and Finn were out cold so they were no help, I remember Brittany told me to tell everybody in Glee club that she loved them and then she took my hand and passed out never to wake again her hand was ice cold but I didn't let go who would have thought the girl who wasn't even supposed to be in detention would have gotten killed, (talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time) it was all my fault that Finn and Puck got into the stupid fight, she should have never even tried to keep us from fighting all that just got her in detention (I have no idea why). I felt a cold tear fall down my face followed by what felt like a million more. "Sweetie, I know she was one of your best friends but she wouldn't want you to tear yourself up over an unfortunate happening" my mom said wiping a tear off my cheek. "The worst part about it is that I remember everything at least everyone else was passed out" right then I completely broke down.

Puck's POV

I walked in to the church everybody was crying something Brittany would not be happy about at all, Santana and Quinn along with their parents were up front in the section for the family crying their eyes out, Finn along with the rest of the glee club was also in the family section. Sue along with the cheerios was sitting on the opposite side; I was torn on which side I should sit at so I sat behind the cheerios. "Noah, her parents want us to sit over here" Rachel said dragging me over to a seat next to her which kind of made me smile a bit and I knew Britt would be happy because she was always trying to set us up. And Rachel being nice to me was a start.

Finn's POV

I hated deaths especially when it was someone close to me, this funeral reminded me of my dad's funeral, I had this weird feeling in my stomach that feels like I have been stabbed a million times that feeling I get every time someone dies even if there not close to me but I at least knew them it's a feeling like you are never going to see them again no matter what you won't see them again. The preacher came out and started "Hello, we are all here brought together by a tragic death that was brought to us too soon, before we go any further Brittany's Friend's Santana and Quinn would like to say a few words" he preached motioning to Santana and Quinn.

"(Quinn)_What can we say about Brittany, she was a very special and unique person ever since the day we met her in first grade there was this pond right next to the playground but there was this huge gate surrounding it and one day me and Santana were walking around looking for are friends Finn and Puck and we came across a girl who was beating two boys (ironically Finn and Puck) with her shoe because they called the ducks stupid, we instantly became Bff's after that because she had actually managed to make Finn and Puck cry. (Santana)People used to call us The Unholy Trinity they had no idea how sweet she was, they just assumed she was like me and Quinn and every time me and Quinn got in a fight she would break it up and ironically not take sides even when she knew who was wrong and who was right….." _they trailed off that's when both me and Puck stood up and headed to the podium I took over the speech from there, while Puck tried to make them calm down. I started to where Santana left off, what was supposed to be Quinn's part "_She always had this knack for knowing when two people belonged together at first we wouldn't believe her and then the next thing we know were getting wedding invitations. Me, Santana and Brittany, did pretty much everything together, we were cheerios together, we quit cheerios together, we went through heart breaks together and even when I was being a witch they would always stick with me, Brittany was a caring person who liked to see the good in everyone, that's why me and Santana will always love her"_ I finished Quinn and Santana's speech and handed it back to them they wasn't crying as hard as they were, but when I was reading the speech I couldn't help but cry a little also.

Santana's POV

The rest of the ceremony went by very fast, Finn had to finish the speech that me and Quinn had wrote surprisingly not killing each other in the process, but the one part I hate out of the whole funeral is the part where me and Quinn has to watch them bury her in that grave yard, everybody including me and Quinn were crying (still are crying) but I know more than anything that Britt would not want that at all.

Quinn's POV

I stood there, they just trapped me and sans best friend in the ground there is no way she will ever come back to us that just sunk in I mean I saw her when she first died but it took a while for me to feel all of this pain that was building up inside me, I felt a warm hand wrap around mine, I looked up and saw warm brown eye's peers into mine. "I still love you, Quinn" Finn said gently. "I love you too" I replied as a tear drizzled down my cheek. In that moment everything in my mind disappeared as he pulled me into a kiss.

Puck's POV

I sat there alone on the bench thinking about Brittany and all of her moments that proved she was not just a dumb blonde ex-cheerleader who used to stand behind Santana and Quinn. Like the time when she stood up to Sue and or the time when Karofsky was trying to beat up Kurt and she stood in front of him refusing to move until he tried to move her and she kicked him in the balls and made him cry,(I would have cried to the she was wearing 4inch heels. "Puckerman, Brittany's parent's wanted us to sing remember" Rachel interrupted as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the crying Glee club, but I stopped her as I pulled her in for a kiss. "What was that for" she asked stupidly. I just looked at her with a grin and continued on with her following behind me.

The End, I think I am going to write a sequel to it where it focuses on how everybody is dealing with her death after they rebuild the school!


End file.
